


Chinese translation on "marvels"

by renata



Series: 30_Onepiece: Sanji [24]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renata/pseuds/renata





	Chinese translation on "marvels"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [marvels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/308627) by [bluewalk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewalk/pseuds/bluewalk). 



創造奇蹟　[第23號　合體]

「你踩到我的斗篷了！」

「才沒有！你才踩到我的斗篷！」

「你們快閉嘴！還有，別踩在我的斗篷上！」

「請接受我真誠的歉意，娜美桑。還有，請容我讚嘆，今夜你跟羅賓醬實在太優雅大方了。」

「噗，謝謝你。」

「不不，羅賓醬！我該謝謝你才對！我居然有幸欣賞到你讓人驚嘆的美──」

「閉嘴！死到一邊去！」

「混蛋，容得了你對老子指手劃腳嗎！」

「你倆都閉嘴！給我各自滾到房間對角！」

「容得了你對我們指手劃腳嗎！長鼻子！」

「放、放肆！大爺讓你們開開眼界！以前，大爺曾是鬼怪化粧舞會之王！更是──」

「閉嘴！」

「面具被鹿角卡住了！」

「鹿猩猩，別動，我來幫你。」

「我不是──」

「欸？大家怎麼都把內褲穿在外面啦？」

「是啊，布魯克，超人就是這樣穿的嘛！」

「唷呵呵呵，超人真上道啊！」

「路飛，這不錯是萬聖節，但大伙有必要這樣打扮嗎？我們本來就夠可怕了吧，看看綠藻的臉就知道了嘛。」

「喂！」

「有必要，斗篷超帥的不是嗎？」

「……」

「爆炸頭也超帥的不是嗎？」

「呃、可是──」

「好了！大伙準備好了嗎？」

「慢著──」

「先讓我──」

「──還是卡著啊──」

「我幹嗎要──」

「──早死早超生──」

「──想殺人，最好殺了你。」

「很好，SUPER草帽海賊團！合體！」

好吧，起碼這次的萬聖節讓大伙印象深刻……

 

END


End file.
